Josh and I Are Good People!
Plot Rebecca drives her car to the park where she is meeting Josh at Cup of boba. When she gets there she shows off a photo album she has of thier time together at camp. They are interrupted by Greg's arrival at the shop who is still upset about his horrible date with Rebecca. Unaware of what transpired, Josh defends Rebecca when Greg insults her. Greg turns his vitriol on Josh noting he's sneaking off to meet Rebecca even though Valencia forbade it. He calls them both terrible people before leaving. Rebecca resolves to prove Greg wrong and starts by giving a homeless lady a rude in her car. Her next good deed is agreeing to represent Darryl against his ex-wife in a custody case involving their daughter Madison. Paula is put in charge of the office while Darryl and Rebecca are away. She discovers an obnoxious co-worker named Tim is Canadian and is in the country illegally. Meanwhile, Darryl is anxious about the hearing and tries to express to Rebecca how much Madison means to him . After Madison herself unknowingmy provides some salacious evidence of bad parenting in her mother's part, Rebecca easily gets Darryl temporary full custody of Madison. She goes to Home Base to gloat about her victory as a good person in Greg's face . Greg is unimpressed with Rebecca's efforts and even rejects her offer of sex to make up for their bad date. Thinking she still hasn't done enough to prove to Greg she is a good person she resolves to get Darryl permanent full custody. She plans on framing Darryl's ex-wife for a crime but gets caught by Stacy during the process. Rebecca blamed her deranged actions on her own parents bitter divorce. They agreed to settle the custody dispute amicably and went to Home Base to tell Darryl and Madison. Greg observed this and talked to Rebecca afterwards. She sincerely apologized for what happened and Greg replied that he was still unsure about her but conceded she did a good thing for Darryl. Meanwhile, Josh went to church for confessional as Greg's criticisms weighed heavily on his mind. His old friend Father Brah was there and suggested that Josh to make a list of all the sinful thoughts he had. When they looked over the list the next day, Brah noticed it included several items about Rebecca. Brah assured him that as long as he didn't act on any of these things he was fine. The real problem was how he was going to deal with his attraction to Rebecca now that he owned up to it. Later, Josh called Rebecca to Cup of boba and told her that while he's is very attracted to her he is committed to Valencia. He insisted that their relationship remain platonic but Rebecca was barely paying attention. In her mind she was replaying his previous comment about being attracted to her. Afterwards she finds Joyce the homeless person and the two celebrate over Rebecca's latest progress with Josh. Recurring themes Songs *"I Love My Daughter" *"I'm a Good Person" Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes